Nuestro Mayor Miedo
by Gingana
Summary: Sin darme cuenta, habíamos estado compartiendo el mismo miedo por todo este tiempo, miedo a dejar lo que más amamos, miedo a romper las promesas que nosotros mismos nos hicimos. Teníamos miedo, a perdernos uno al otro. KiruGon - Shonen Ai ¡One-shot!


**¡Ohaioooo Minna-san!**

**Bueno, para cambiar un poco de aire, hoy les traigo un Kirugon. Desde hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre ellos, pero no se me ocurría nada.**

**Mis compañeros no están, pero yo diré las aclaraciones: **

**Lo que está entre "" son pensamientos del momento, los – marcarán el inicio del diálogo, y los (1) nos anotaciones que irán al final.**

**Nota importante:**** El fic transcurre durante el arco del Genei Ryodan (si no lo has visto, de todas formas no te reocupes, no será ni mencionado, tan solo digo para que se entienda)**

**Sin más, ¡Disfruten el fic!**

**~Nuestro Mayor Miedo~**

No quiero, no quiero que suceda, realmente no quiero que mis pensamientos se vuelvan realidad. El solo pensar en ello hace sentir en mí un gran peso en mi espalda y dolor en mi pecho, sentimientos que nunca antes tuve ni sabía que algún día podría llegar a tener.

Separarme, separarnos.

No puedo seguir con esto, ¿A quién quiero mentirle? Imaginarme una vida en la cual no tenga aventuras tan divertidas y excitantes, todas y cada una de ellas nada fáciles de cumplir, en las cuales le hacemos frente a la muerte, sin miedo alguno…

…simplemente, sería una vida aburrida.

Desde que te conozco, mi vida se ha vuelto interesante, al fin tenía un propósito, y era estar a tu lado, ayudándote a cumplir tú meta.

Tal vez… yo no tenga una, pero… ¿Qué más da?

Tu padre te ha ido dejando pistas, y tú, ansioso como siempre, las has buscado, impaciente pero tranquilo al mismo tiempo, te tomas el trabajo de analizar cada detalle, incluso los que ni yo puedo descifrar.

Eres una persona maravillosa.

Llenas tu corazón con luz, luz del día y luz de noche, no importa cuanta oscuridad haya, tú siempre encuentras el lado claro de las cosas, el lado positivo.

Y ésa luz, es la que me hace continuar.

"_Eres la luz que guía mi camino…"_

Tal vez creas que soy un idiota, siempre tan frío con los sentimientos de las personas, incluso de los que me importan.

Pero, lo que no entiendes, es que ésa es mi manera de demostrártelo.

Entre éstas frías paredes, mi secreto se revelará, mis sentimientos saldrán de mi boca, para entrar por tus oídos, y finalmente ser procesados, posiblemente en un rechazo.

-Gon…

Te llamo, y con tu hermosa sonrisa pareces brillar.

-¿Pasa algo Killua?

No puedo emitir sonido alguno, mis pupilas se plasman en tu tersa y rosada piel, pareciendo de cristal a la luz de la luna que nos brindaba la cálida noche.

-¿Killua?

Vuelves a llamarme, esta vez se sientas dejando ver tu musculosa verde claro que usas para dormir.

-Lo… lo lamento, ¿Te desperté?

Soy tan estúpido, despertarte para hablar de esto, era mejor guardar y dejar que todo fluyera, lenta, y dolorosamente.

-No… no lo has hecho…

Abrazas tus rodillas, para luego recargar tu barbilla en tus brazos.

-… La verdad, no he podido dormir en estas últimas horas…

Eso significa que estaba despierto desde hace rato casi como yo, con la diferencia de que yo no dormía hace días.

-¿Tu padre?

Aún sigo sin entender, como es que alguien tan honesto y gentil como tú siga buscando a una persona que te traicionó, por así decirlo, hace doce años. Tal vez nunca lo entienda, ya que mi padre no me ha abandonado, pero lo que si entiendo, es que una meta en tu vida que realmente deseas cumplir, y eso, fue lo que me hizo llegar a ti.

-No… no pasa nada con Ging

¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes llamarlo "Padre", no es alguien digno de llevar tu cariño.

De hecho… creo que pocas personas son merecedoras de él, y lamentablemente, no puedo incluirme.

-Tan solo son idioteces mías…

Reíste avergonzado. Tu actitud infantil y fuerte no se deja desear. No quieres contar tus problemas, no quieres que nadie se preocupe por ti, prefieres sufrir y tragarte esas finas espinas, que lentamente te perforan, hasta hacerte estallar.

Aún no lo has hecho… y mi misión, es evitar que lo hagas.

-Lo único idiota aquí, es lo que acabas de decir

Me molesta que sigas con esa idea. Eres importante, importante para muchas personas, amigos y familiares.

Eres importante para mí.

-Killua…

Te sorprendes, pero lanzas una risita ahogada.

-No es interesante lo que me pase, sabes que estaré bien

Idiota, la única palabra que te describe en este momento.

-¿Podrías evitar de evadir mi pregunta?

Me miras fijo, tus almendrados ojos me analizan todo el rostro. Estoy totalmente furioso.

-Killua… estoy bien…

-¡Deja de mentir!

Me levanto bruscamente. Estoy frente a ti, y te tomo por la blanca musculosa, casi levantándote un poco de la cama.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?!

Tus ojos tiemblan, y puedo ver como comienzan a cristalizarse. Siento como si una espina atravesara mi alma, verte así… ¡Maldita sea!

-¡¿Por qué lloras?!

Comienzo a agitarte, pero para sorpresa mía, sonríes y desvías tu mirada.

-¡Gon!

Cierras tus ojos y vuelves a reír.

No lo soporto.

Aterrizas nuevamente en la cama, por un momento creí que habías roto algunos resortes, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Me siento con la espalda en la pared en el suelo, y cubro mi frente con una de mis manos.

-¿Ki…llua?

No puedo verte, no quiero verte, ni oírte, no quiero sentirte cerca… ojalá pudiera ocultar mi presencia ahora mismo, pero de poco serviría.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Lanzo una irónica risa.

-¿Y a ti?

-Lo mío no tiene importancia, dime, ¿Es algo de tu hermano?

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

-Porque…

Cortaste tu frase, al parecer te arrepientes de lo que vas a decir y tragas tus palabras.

-Porque me importas más tú…

Abro mis ojos como platos, ¿Acaso oí bien?

-Idiota… Mis problemas deben ser totalmente transparentes a ti, ya te lo he explicado

-Eso no es cierto

Siento que se levantas de la cama, y bajas de ella.

-Tus problemas son tan importantes como los míos para mí

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué no me dices qué rayos te pasa?

Apoyo mis brazos en mis flexionadas rodillas, esperando otra forma tuya de evitar mi pregunta.

-Porque… no quiero perderte…

Levanto mi cabeza, y te miro a los ojos. Las almendras lloran, dejando un rastro de tristeza por tus mejillas.

-Gon…

Te arrodillas a mi altura, y limpias tus lágrimas.

-Lo… lo lamento… debes creer que soy un idiota…

¿Idiota? ¿Tú? Si tú eres el idiota, ¿Qué queda para mí?

-Idiotas tus palabras

Extiendo mis rodillas, y pongo mis palmas mirando hacia arriba, apoyadas en ellas. Luego te miro serio, pero al parecer no entiendes.

-Que vengas, idiota

Tus mejillas toman y ligero color carmesí, y si no fuera porque era de noche, las mías destacarían más que las tuyas.

Te sientas entre mis piernas, y pronto te recargas en mi frío pecho.

-Ahora…

Recargo mi barbilla en tu hombro derecho.

-Cuéntame, qué es lo que está pasando por tu mente en éste momento…

El reloj marcaba las 1:30 de la madrugada. No había ruido alguno en la ciudad, todos dormían y esperaban el día siguiente para la gran subasta.

Tus cabellos despedían un olor delicioso, tan dulce, tan… tuyo.

-Killua…

Admito que amaba escucharte decir mi nombre.

-Gon… qué es lo que te sucede…

-Killua…

Siento como tu mano toma la mía, y la llevas hacia tu pecho. Tambores se infiltran en mi palma, y parecen hacer eco en toda la habitación.

-Eso es lo que pasa por mi mente

Parecía como si mis nervios comenzaran a salir de mis poros.

-Killua… es lo que pasa por mi mente…

No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Ciento que aprietas tu agarre desesperadamente, y luego lo repites con mi otra mano, pareces abrazarlas con tu calor, pero siento una leve cosquilla en mi pulgar, y me sorprendo al descubrir como esa cosquilla se transformaba en un rastro húmedo.

-Gon…

-Killua…

-Escúchame

Aprieto tus manos, las que tanto deseé tener entre las mías hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Killua… no puedo… me dolerá…

Me sorprendo, ¿Dolerte?

-Me duele oírte… me duele verte… me suele sentir tu felicidad al estar cerca de mí…

Ya basta, para…

-Me duele saber que…

Detente…

-…dentro de poco llegará el adiós…

-¡No digas estupideces!

Dejas de llorar momentáneamente, tal vez por falta de aire, debido al abrazo que ahora mismo te estaba dando.

-No vuelvas… a siquiera pensar eso… Gon Freaks… **(1)**

No puedo creerlo, al fin y al cabo, todos mis pensamientos habían sido compartidos. Sin darnos cuenta, estuvimos pensando en lo mismo por todo este tiempo.

El dolor a no estar más juntos.

-Killua…

Abrazas mis brazos, y vuelves a llorar.

-Ya basta

Te tomo bruscamente de la barbilla, clavando mi fría mirada en tus ojos marrones, los cuales estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-No soporto verte llorar

Pero te me adelantas, cosa que me dejó atónito, y en un suave y delicioso contacto, atrapas mis labios en un beso lleno de dolor, el cual habías logrado transmitirme, casi dándome ganas de que mi ojos brillen igual que los tuyos **(2),** pero no soy así, y no me dejaría ver.

Mi piel se eriza al sentir tu mano acariciar mi piel, mientras con tus labios seguías acariciando los míos de una manera cautivante.

-Gon…

Te separas por la falta de aire, y me miras aún sin ninguna sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Por favor… no me odies… te lo ruego…

Sigues diciendo estupideces, y eso me saca de mis cabales. Amagas a levantarte, pero de un tirón hago que vuelvas a mí, y esta vez, te tomo por tu barriga, abrazándote aún más fuerte.

-Gon… ¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

-Porque… yo…

-Debería de amarte… por cumplir mi más grande sueño…

Das un respingo al escuchar mis palabras, y buscas mi mirada.

-O más bien dicho… por ser mi más grande sueño…

No sabes si sonreír o llorar, puedo notarlo, tu mirada tiembla, pero no emites sonido alguno o siquiera mueves un músculo.

-Gon…

Me acerco y te vuelvo a besar, girando tu rostro para poder tener en mi posesión esos tersos y delicados labios.

-Yo… jamás te dejaré…

Te das la vuelta y abrazas mi cuello sin cortar el beso, mientras que yo te tomo por las caderas y reparte pequeños besos en tu labio inferior.

-Killua… tú eres…

Busco tus ojos, pero puedo ver como los cierras lentamente, y tus brazos pierden fuerza.

-Gon…

Te quedas dormido en mi pecho. Busco una manta y te cubro, de pronto la temperatura había disminuido, aunque poco me importaba.

-Juro… que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño…

Te abrazo y tuerzo mi cabeza, sintiendo como el cansancio me va ganando.

-Mi más grande sueño…

Tu última frase me hace sonreír, las únicas palabras que necesito para ser feliz.

-Tu amor, es mi meta…

Única e inconfundible, tu amor es lo que conseguiré. Lo decidí, hoy y para siempre, ése será mi destino, estar junto a ti y protegerte de cualquier mal que aparezca.

Porque, Gon…

Eres lo que más amo.

**¿Qué les pareció? :D A mí me encantó escribir éste fic, y ojalá pueda seguir inspirándome con esta pareja, que además del KyoxGin, es mi favorita! (¡AMO a Gon!)**

**Ok, (1) Freaks o Freecss, no sé cómo se escribe, y opté por esa xD, (2) no sé si haga falta decirlo, pero Killua se refiere a que casi comienza a llorar, pero por razones obvias, no lo hizo.**

**¡Osu! Ojalá y les haya gustado, déjenme su review porfis, realmente me interesa saber sus críticas, cosas para mejorar, y cosas por el estilo.**

**¡Sayonaraaaaa!**


End file.
